Journey
by AutumnLilith
Summary: [Trory] They were enemies, they were best buds. After a night of passion, will everything ever be the same again?


Title: Journey

Pairings: R/T (obviously!) L/L, P/J (God, I dig that!)

Summary: Future fic. They were enemies, they were best buds. After a night of passion, will everything ever be the same again?

Author: Nimisha (natalie_portm18@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: Oh… I f I own them, Tristan would not have been forced to leave Chilton at ALL! Still, I thank the writers and the people of Gilmore Girls for making this show one of the best shows on EARTH!

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Prologue

Rory (Somewhere in the future)

Love is… beautiful. There is nothing more beautiful than love in this world. Yet, it contradicts everything. It is pain, yet it is happiness. It is selfish, yet it is selfless. It is ugly, yet it is beautiful. It destroys, but it preserves. It is cruel, but it is humane. It is a curse, but it is also a blessing. It is tainted, yet it could also be pure. It is flawed, yet it is perfect. It is anything but everything. Love is just this, it is indefinable. 

I have fallen in love once.

A night, a quiet night that is full of passion.

And I never forgot about him.

How could I forget him? After all, it is he who had and still have my heart. I never stopped loving him.

People often say that there is no such thing as true love. That love would wash away with the passing of time, that you would be able to move on, no matter how long it takes. You would forget that person, as aid of time, and you would love another.

But as time slipped through my fingers, seasons passed and years went, I still could not forget him. It was impossible, the memories still clung to my mind as they had just happened yesterday.

Why couldn't I forget him?

The more important thing is, do I want to forget him?

There are many things I wanted to tell him -- to say to him. Yet, I could never find the courage to find him, to remind him that there is this person out here who did not forget about him.

Would he remember me? Or had he already forgotten…

It was a question I do not want to answer… It was a question that I do not wish to hear the answer…

As I drifted back in time… All those memories of what had happened from years ago came back to me…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tristan 

Future. 

Since I was young, everyone around me said I had a bright future, just because I'm born a DuGrey.

What kind of future were they talking about?

I used to think that my future was bleak, because I'm born a DuGrey. All a DuGrey would have is a life of great power, of money.

A life of loneliness.

I became rebellious. I wanted to stay away from the path, to avoid that kind of future, the kind of life I would lead if I continue.

I was so close to avoiding it. I had hopes for that, because I met someone.

And I fell in love with her.

For one night… I thought that my wish was finally true.

The next moment, everything was gone. All my hopes were dashed just like that.

I should have known. I should have known that a DuGrey would never be destined for happiness. We could never have happiness.

I was pulled back to my old life, looking at the same future I wanted to avoid. The same life that I had hated for all my life. 

It has been years since we parted, and I wonder where she is now. Did she forget me?

I always imagined her to have a perfect life, with a perfect husband and beautiful children. They would live in a small but cozy house that was full of warmth and love.

Unlike me, who would always live in a cold, lonely mansion without anyone, except servants.

She was so pure, so loving, that I was unable to resist her. I could not bear to taint her purity… so much that I dare not tell her of what I feel.

I had so much to say to her.

But I feared her. I feared that she would reject me… which was why I could only say this to myself.

I, Tristan Jayden DuGrey, had fallen in love with Rory Leigh Gilmore since I first met her.

And I would love her, for all time.

No one could replace her in my heart. No one.

But it's all gone now. She was gone, and I could do nothing about it. I could not go after her, because it would disrupt her life. Yet, all I wanted was to find her.

Rory, where are you? Did you forget about me?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
Rory

The past came to me as it was. We were enemies and had a truce when he left for military school. I went on with my life, go up to senior year with Paris, Madeline and Louise in senior year. 

Surprisingly, Paris and I became good friends.

Paris and I graduated as co-valedictorians in senior year and got into Havard University successfully. We even became roommates. 

All the time, I forgot about him.

It was not until the second year of college when I finally met him. Funny, isn't it? I never expected to meet him, especially not in Havard, or even in that situation.

But we did.

The situation in which we met was funny, too ironic. I had no idea that he was in my psychology class. There were only so many people in the class, yet I never knew he was there until my second year.

I only met him when I was paired up with him by mistake.

Boy, imagine my shock when I heard that I was paired up with a guy called Tristan DuGrey.

We did our project together, so Paris met him again. The three of us started to hang out together frequently. When Paris had a new boyfriend, which meant that she was gone for most of the time, we got closer to each other.

Soon, we became best friends. We did every single thing together, go out as dates to dances and parties, but we were just friends.

Friends.

God, I was so wrapped up in him that I failed to see other guys who wanted me. I never realised that I had fallen for my ex-enemy and best friend.

Sadly, college was almost over before I realised what happened.

The night before our graduation, Paris was out and we were in my dorm room alone.

Then, something happened.


End file.
